villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cheshire Cat (Alice Mare)
Cheshire Cat is the main antagonist of RPG Horror Maker game created by Miwashiba, Alice Mare. Initially presented himself as the mischievous trickster of a guide of the Dream World where the protagonist, Allen Llewellyn, it was soon revealed that the Cheshire Cat himself is a demon with depraved intentions as he also trapped Allen's friends from a facility made for children with problems in order to devour their souls. Appearance Cheshire Cat himself is an entity who whore a purple hood with one eye and an evil demonic grin appearing in his face. In addition to all of this, he seems to wear a purple military jacket with three belts wrapped around his chest and also a safety pin attached to the left ear of his cloak. He has a purple-black stripped cat paw for his hands with two nails attached to the left side of his paw and his lower body part is almost looks like a black cat with a tail. After revealing his true appearance, it was revealed that he is a young man with a messy yet fluffy purple hair with some black cat ears and has a huge scar almost like Zuko's scar as he has a black sclera eye on the left side of his face while having cat like eyes on the right side of his face. There are several stitch marks appeared on his body which is justified as the Cheshire Cat uses the body from his victims for his own amusement. Personality The Cheshire Cat is a seemingly playful yet mischievous entity who often teases Allen during his journey across the Dream World, sometimes speaking in riddles about several things that concerning the world around him that brings a lot of questions rather than answers. In addition to all of this, he also prefers to call everyone around him "Alice" due to his callous disregard towards other people's real name. In truth, the Cheshire Cat himself is a sadistic and malevolent demon who loves to enjoy the suffering of others as he needed their souls to satiate his own appetite despite having the ability to eat animals instead. For example of his sadistic behavior is that he torments one of the children of the facility, Joshua, in his dreams by forcing him to watch a hanged doll as it was revealed to be an allusion of his adoptive father who committed suicide, praying that Allen would succumb into despair or using a body parts of his victims in order to stitch it to his body for fun. In addition to all of this, he also viewed humans as nothing but a lowly species, viewing them as nothing but mere ant or a frog. To top it all off in terms of his vile personality, the Cat attempts to justify himself in order to cover up his dirty deeds. Despite his malevolent and sadistic personality, there are several of times that Cheshire Cat does keep his own promise such as after Allen answering a riddle that he gave in Chelsy's dream, he then allows him to pass the river. However, towards the end of the game, he destroyed his own redeeming quality after making a pact with Allen and fusing together while using his body so that he could kill all of the children in the facility while Allen himself succumbed to despair. Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Demon Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Horror Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers